Miracle at the BAU
by nikyjlo101
Summary: AU.  Emily Hotchner wants one thing for Christmas... Her husband home.  Just a fluffy  Christmas one shot for H/P fans.


**Hey guys I apologize for not writing in legitimately a gazillion years. My muse has been lying dormant for awhile, but Criminal Minds has stuck my fancy and my muse had come back to life.**

**This might become a series of one shots but I'm not quite sure I will have time after Holiday Break is over, so for right now it will stay a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, CBS does…. Lucky bastards.**

**Just an FYI, Jack is 5 and let's just say Haley left when Jack was about 1 and Emily filled her place.**

Emily stood apart from the party taking place at her parents' house. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there, the whole BAU team was there, she was just hoping for a little Christmas miracle. Emily gazed longingly out her parents' front window hoping that Aaron would make his way up the snowy path. Hotch had been gone since Thanksgiving. Section Chief Strauss had sent him with a few other FBI agents to help infiltrate a drug cartel. Emily was a strong woman but she missed her husband and as of Monday he been iffy on the subject of Christmas, not wanting to get anyone's hopes up about him making it home.

Emily jumped when she felt someone touch her arm gently, "Darling, I know you miss him, but standing here by yourself isn't going to get him here." Elizabeth pointed out to her daughter as she came to stand next to her.

"Mom he said if he couldn't make it he would call. So now I'm worried that either I'm going to have to ruin my son's Christmas or that I'm going to be spending Christmas in an emergency room."

Elizabeth sighed at her daughter's pessimistic attitude. "Emily why must you be so negative about things, try to have a little faith."

Emily gave her mother a skeptical look, "Right, like you always have the most positive attitude."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and started to pull Emily away from the window, "Now is not a time to argue logistics, just come spend some time with family and friends." Emily took one last look out the window and compliantly followed her mother back to the family room where the team was gathered.

As soon as Emily walked into the doorway of the family room, Jack came barreling at her causing her to stumble a few steps back. Jack looked up at her eagerly, "Is Daddy here yet?"

Emily ran a hand threw his sandy brown curls, "No not yet sweetie."

Jack let out a little huff, "He promised mommy."

Emily sighed, "I know but there is still a day until Christmas."

Jack looked up at her with his father's eyes, "I know he will be here daddy has never broken a promise."

Emily smiled at her sons trust in his father, "Why don't you go see if Uncle Spencer will do some magic tricks for you and Henry?" Jack nodded enthusiastically and ran across the family room.

Emily made her way over to the group and sat down next to Rossi on the couch. "You finally decide to join us, kiddo?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I wasn't gone for that long."

Morgan piped up from the floor, "Princess, are you done being a love sick, party popper?" Emily swiftly kicked him in the ribs. "What the hell was that for?" Derek asked.

Before Emily could answer Garcia hit him in the back of the head, "No swearing there are young ears around."

"Damn baby girl that hurt." Derek said which earned him another hit, this time from Emily.

"Stop corrupting my kid."

Derek smirked and looked and Emily, "As if you haven't corrupted him, he walks in on you and Hotch making out like horny teenagers and I'm sure he walks in on the two of you going at it like - ."

Before Derek had chance to finish his sentence Emily slapped her hand over his mouth. "If you so much as think about finishing that sentence, you are a dead man Derek Morgan. My parents are here and I don't need them to know that."

Derek smiled triumphantly, "So you're not going to deny that you and Hotch make out like horny teenagers?"

"We do not do things like that when Jack is around."

Derek wasn't satisfied with that so he called Jack over. Jack and Henry ran over to the adults, with Reid following closely behind. Jack climbed onto Emily's lap and Henry climbed onto JJ's lap.

"What did you want Uncle Derek?" Jack questioned. "Do your daddy and mommy kiss a lot?"

Jack sighed exasperatedly, "They kiss all the time, and it's so gross. Last time daddy was home they were in the shower together. I thought shower time was private time."

Emily blushed and looked at Jack, "I thought your father and I told you to never talk about that again. "

"Yah, but mommy you also told me not to lie."

Emily tickled Jacks sides, "You're such a smart little boy."

Richard stood from the love seat next to the couch, "Em, would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Richard poured Emily a drink and handed it to her. Jack scurried off Emily's lap and cuddled into his Grandmothers lap. Emily had barely taken a sip of water before her iPhone started to ring. She stood from the couch and moved a little bit away from her loud friends and family in the family room.

"Hello."

"Hey Em."

"Aaron where are you?" Emily heard Hotch sigh, "You're not going to make it home are you?"

"Em, just do one thing for me. Go to your parents' front window and watch the snow fall, at least we can know we are looking at the same thing."

Emily turned around and dropped her glass, not noticing as it shattered on the hardwood floor. Rossi quickly stood from the couch and made his way to Emily's side, but before he had a chance to say anything she had stuffed her phone back in her pocket and had dashed for the door. Emily ran out the front door, down the stairs, across the path and into Aaron Hotchner's arms. Hotch stumbled back as she ran full force at him, but he swiftly regained his balance and hugged her tightly. Hotch pulled back slightly and kissed Emily fervently on the lips. As the need for oxygen became pertinent the two pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

The two were broken from their moment when the front door opened and their family came pouring out onto the porch. As soon as Jack saw his dad he jumped down the stairs and launched himself at his father, who caught him with ease. Emily couldn't help to think that this was the most perfect moment, with the snow falling and everyone being together for the holidays, and that life couldn't get any better.

***Christmas Morning* **

Emily was sitting with her parents on the couch and Hotch was sitting on the floor helping Jack with his gifts. A few gifts in Jack stopped, "Mommy can you give daddy his special gift now?" Emily smiled, "Alright sweetie go ahead and grab it." Jack ran to the tree and grabbed a wrapped jar from under it and handed it to his father.

Aaron unwrapped the jar and found a Prego jar with a tag at the top. Hotch looked questioningly at Emily, "You're never going to figure it out if you don't read the tag and open it." Emily answered mysteriously.

Hotch pulled the note off the jar and it read, "_I'm sure you're going to love this, but you have to be patient. But I can guarantee you're going to love it. Love, Mrs. Claus."_

Hotch unscrewed the cap and pulled out what was in the jar, what he found shocked him. He looked up in astonishment, "Are you serious?" Emily gave him a watery smile and a nod. Hotch dropped what he had in his hand, picked Emily off of the couch and spun her around, their laughter mixing harmoniously.

The picture dropped on the floor was a grainy, black and white ultrasound photo, with Emily Hotchner printed in the corner. Life could always get better and for the Hotchner's it was only getting better.

**Thanks for reading. Please review, they are like presents for my virtual Christmas tree!**


End file.
